


First Time

by Merrywetherweather



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cockblocking, First Time, M/M, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrywetherweather/pseuds/Merrywetherweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has convinced John that they are ready to take their relationship to the next level. John is still hesitant about their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, Gael who ships johndave. She bought me a hoagie and I owed her money, so I paid in porn.

=> Be Dave  
Hell fucking yes. You are now Dave Strider and you’ve finally got the okay from your boyfriend to perform some tonsil hockey and penis palooza in bed. It took months of courtship to even get him to agree to go out with you, but if there’s one thing Strider’s know how to do, it’s to never back down. It had taken even longer to get John to agree to letting you fuck him senseless.  
Okay. So he didn’t say you could do that exactly, and you wouldn’t take advantage of him or force him into anything he didn’t want to do, but you really like him and he would look pretty adorable underneath you panting and turning every shade of red imaginable. So, you move forward a little bit and John backs up until the back of his knees hit the bed and he…  
=> Be John  
Oh geez. Oh god. You are John Egbert and you think you might be having a panic attack. In a moment of weakness (and by weakness you guess you mean your thoughts were being clouded with a lusty haze as your boyfriend was kissing the rationality out of you) you have just agreed to let Dave have his way with you. Shit. SHIT. Maybe you aren’t ready for this. You’re starting to feel nervous. What the fuck is that clown painting laughing at?  
You fall back onto the bed and scoot back a bit as Dave crawls on top of you. Oh lord. His close proximity is making you even more nervous. Goddamn, and this idiot just looks so calm, with his stupid pokerface.  
=>Oh look, you’re Dave again.  
And fuck, the pokerface is just a farce. Your stomach is a ball of nerves. You keep looking at John’s reactions for any subtle hints that he wants you to stop, but he’s not really being responsive. He’s like a deer in the headlights.  
You don’t want to move too fast for him, but at the same time you kind of want to showboat a little. In your experience (which is based solely on theory and not practice) a more confident and dominating partner should make him feel more relaxed. Basically, you should say “Sit back junior. I know what the hell I’m doing.” And he can accommodate with an enthusiastic “Jesus! Take the wheel!”  
You swiftly tug his arms above his head and move in to kiss him but…  
Snap.  
You are holding your boyfriend’s arms in your hands and although your face reveals nothing, internally you are screaming.  
“John.”  
“Y-Yes, Dave?”  
“Why am I holding your fake arms in my hands?”  
He shifts so that he can push his actual arms out of his sleeves.  
“That. That is a question.”  
“Yes, isn’t it just?” A few more awkward seconds pass before you chuck the arms out of the way and try to kiss him again.  
Poof.  
“John.”  
“Dave?”  
“There is a cloud of smog preventing our lips from doing the tongue tango.”  
“It would seem so.”  
Egbert must have set off his smoke pellets. However, the jokes on him when the smokes clears and he still finds himself in the same sexual tension creating position he was in before.  
=> You’re John again  
And you are running out of ideas. You pull out your trick handcuffs, but… they’re trick handcuffs. They don’t actually hold anyone back, and you don’t think you can wrestle them onto Dave.  
Dave eyes them nonetheless and mutters a, “Kinky,” before he snatches them from you and discards them.  
=> All this emotional rollercoasting is fun. Let’s be Dave again.  
Goddamn Egbert. He’s good. But you think he’s out of his little toys. Finally you go in for a kiss for a third time and…  
GODDAMN BEAGLE PUSS! IMMEDIATE BONER KILLER!  
“Dude! Really?” You take them off.  
He pulls out his magic hat and holds it over his face. You take that too.  
=> God! Make the cockblocking stop!  
You are John and you’re out of prankster goods. Your heart is doing cartwheels and you can’t really look Dave in the eye or, err, shades. Whatever.  
“Egbert. Will you please look at me?” You really don’t want to, but Dave’s voice just caught at the end and…  
OH. MY. GOD.  
Dave is donning your clever disguise. You burst out laughing. It’s all too much. All the stress and anxiety. All the concern over how nervous you were compared to Dave. It’s all gone. Dave’s just as much of a doofus as you, if not more so. You can trust him to take care of you.  
You reach up and glide the beagle puss and hat off but you stop before his shades can come with it. He catches your hands in his, “You can take them off.” You take care to set his Stiller shades on your bedside dresser before turning to face him. He looks just as uncomfortable as you were feeling.  
“You can start now.” You tease.  
=> Here we fucking go!  
Finally! You were beginning to think your little stunt had killed the mood, but really, John’s little laugh just turned you on even more than the timid bullshit he was pulling on you.  
You lean in to kiss him and he finally accepts you. He’s warm and your mouths don’t fit quite right together, since he’s still got that cute smile plastered onto his face. But he’s relaxed and that makes you relaxed. Your tongue slides into his mouth and he nibbles at your lip.  
You push away from him for a moment and he whines a bit, before putting on a pouty face.  
“Jesus, Egbert. Don’t make that face. You’re gonna make me cream my jeans,” His face reddens, “Besides, can’t do the nasty if we’re still wearing our clothes.”  
You throw your shirt off and work your hands up his. He shivers as you purposely trail your fingers up his ribs. He shudders. He’s so sensitive.  
Once the shirt hits the floor, you’re already working on losing your pants and boxers, since you’ve decided to lead by example. He helps you take his off. You both take a moment to stare at each other, eyes roaming freely over naked bodies. You can tell he likes what he sees and you are one hundred percent certain you return that sentiment. You take a bottle of lube from your sylladex. You are all sorts of prepared now.  
After pouring a heavy amount on your hand, you lean down over him and whisper in his ear apologetically, “This may hurt a bit.” You slowly glide your finger into him, trying to stretch him as gently as possible. He gasps out a whine and bites down on his bottom lip. You can’t stand to see him in pain. You press your lips to his as your finger works inside of him. He’s breathless and his eyes are watering, “Just focus on kissing me,” You tell him, and he obliges.  
You add another finger and he’s shaking. His breath hitches as you hit his prostate. He moans into your kiss. After you finish teasing that spot a little you pull your fingers out, and John cries out a protest, “Patience, Egbert. It’s a virtue.”  
You pump your dick with some more lube and adjust yourself accordingly to John’s backdoor. It takes a while to slide in. It’s tight and John is back to breathing heavily, like he’s in pain again, but after your in all the way he manages a smile and pulls you down to kiss the bridge of your nose, “You can move now.”  
And so you do. You think up a beat in your head and thrust in time with it. John wraps his legs around your hips and clutches at your shoulders with his nails.  
“D-Dave!” His moans echo inside your head, joining the rhyme you had going, and a beautiful harmony is created. You crack a smile and pick up the pace, reaching for his cock so you can help him release.  
He muffles your name into your shoulder and he comes, trembling with pleasure. You follow suit not long after and fall on top of him. You pull out and he’s giggling.  
=> What is this boy thinking?  
You are now John, and your best bro and boyfriend has just fallen limply onto you. You’re laughing and he’s looking at you like maybe he broke you. But you feel fine, aside from your hips being a little sore and you make sure he knows you’re okay.  
“Dave?”  
“Yeah?” He breathes out the word like a content sigh.  
“Can we take a shower?”  
“Yeah. You wanna go first or-?”  
“Actually I was thinking we would both take it… together,” He looks up at you and you know you’re blushing but you really don’t care, “It would be a waste of water if we took separate showers,” You add an excuse for good measure.  
He smirks, “Well, we better hurry before Daddy Egbert gets back from the supermarket with his obscene amount of cake mix.”  
He helps you walk to the shower, as a side effect of getting butt fucked into the sheets seems to be a temporary loss of the control you had over your legs. But mostly you just want an excuse to stay close to him. After this shower you are going to curl up and snuggle with Strider until the two of you drift off into a deep sleep, and you aren’t going to give one damn about how uncool he’ll complain cuddling is.


End file.
